Generating stations transmit electric power with high transmission voltage in order to reduce transmission losses of the electric power. Between the generating station and consumers, electric power may flow through several substations at different voltage levels. The substations including transformers that change voltage levels between high transmission voltages and lower distribution voltages, or at the interconnection of two different transmission voltages.